


Blinded Love (Karamatsu x Reader)

by AnimeGirll88



Category: Osomatsu-san
Genre: Blind Character, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mild Language, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeGirll88/pseuds/AnimeGirll88
Summary: You have been friends with the Matsuno brothers since you were babies.As a result you've broke up many fights, but what happens when one fight leads to something even you can't fix.
Relationships: Matsuno Karamatsu/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Family

I was driving to the Matsuno's house to pay my friends a visit. I've known the family since very early childhood they are like my second family. I park my car and go towards the front door when I hear a crash followed by yelling. I sigh great another fight when will they learn. I think to myself walking in and removing my shoes. When I look up I was shocked to see Osomatsu fighting with Karamatsu. 

I walk into the living room to see the rest of the sextuplets huddled together in the corner watching in fear as their elder brothers fought. I was stunned as well and couldn't move until Osomatsu shouted.

"It be better for everyone if your painful ass just left!" 

Karamatsu retaliated. "well I think this family would be better of without you. You little fuck-" I stepped between them to push them apart before it could get worse. "Stop it! You two are brothers!" I yell pushing them far apart from each other. While Karamatsu tried calming down, Osomatsu was still angry. "I wish we weren't! All he does is annoy the hell out of all of us! He'd be better if he dropped dead!" He yelled and I was silent. I turned to Karamatsu to see him with a blank face. "he didn't mean it Kara-" I say but Karamatsu interrupted. 

"give me your keys y/n" 

I look at him worried about the use of a low voice before he gave me a blank stare." I need to get away for a while. Give me your keys. " I slowly took my keys out and he snatched them, speed walking out the house, I ran to the door "Karamatsu! Be careful!" I yell as he drove off pretty quickly. I walk back, fuming, and slapped Osomatsu. 

"What is wrong with you! I may not have siblings but I know you should never wish for someone to drop dead!" I yell before I calm myself. "Now when he comes home you better apologize. He's your brother so you can't be mad forever." I say patting his shoulder. He groaned but shrugged " you're right. God I hate when you're right." I gave him a smug smile. I was then tackled to the ground by Jyushimatsu. " it's good to see you too Jyushimatsu." I say laughing at Jyushimatsu's actions.


	2. Phone call

It's been 2 hours and I was beginning to get worried. I was pacing back and forth in the living room as the boys watch just as worried. " Maybe he's just taking time to calm down? " Todomatsu suggests and I sigh. " I hope so." I mumble before I heard my phone go off. I fumbled in my purse and without looking who called I picked up.

"Hello is this y/n l/n?"

I was confused and disappointed when I heard an unfamiliar voice. " yes, this is her. What do you want?" I say standing up and walk around as I talk. "This is Doctor Yamada." I froze and had him repeat himself. "I'm calling to tell you that you're friend, Karamatsu Matsuno, has been in a car accident. He requested I call you." I was silent. 

" He says he needs you so if you could come down here..Ma'am?" I felt my phone slip from my hand. The boys looked my way before I run out of the house to the hospital. I heard the brothers call out to me only to run after me. I ran faster then ever before until I reached the hospital. I bent over coughing before rushing to the front desk. I slam my hands on the counter "I'm here to see Karamatsu Matsuno!" I say between pants and she nods. After looking at papers she spoke " he's in surgery right now. So please sit and wait." I felt shattered hearing that and felt tears leave my eyes. "Oh honey, it shouldn't be long. Just sit and I'm sure your boyfriend will be fine." I was in so much pain that I didn't even try correcting her as I sat down.

"Y/N!!" 

I hear 5 familiar voices call as they enter the hospital. I got up and rush over collapsing into Jyushimatsu's arms. I let out a pained wail and shakily say "Karamatsu is in surgery. He got into a car accident." They were silent and I kept crying into Jyushimatsu's shoulder. I felt Jyushimatsu's arms wrap around me along with everyone else. I could hear Ichimatsu mumbling for Karamatsu to be okay.


	3. Shattered

After about an hour we were allowed to see Karamatsu. We all silently followed the doctor to his room. Once he opened the door we saw Karamatsu with bandages up and down his arms, around his neck and head, and he had bandages across his eyes. Jyushimatsu rushed over and hugged Karamatsu.

"Niisan! You're okay!" He shouts ,startling Karamatsu, and I walk over to the other side of Karamatsu. "You scared us. I thought you..you..Nevermind what's important is that you're here and you're okay." I say taking a hold of his hand. He turned to the sound of my voice. "I can't see. Is there something on my eyes?" He asks lifting a his other hand to touch the bandage.

I giggle "yeah, there's a bandage there." I look up and see the doctor adjusting Karamatsu's IV. "So dr..." " Yamada. We spoke on the phone." He interrupts shaking my free hand. "Well Dr. Yamada, what's the damage?" He nods and reads his papers. " he suffered multiple scratches and a few fractures, one broken arm, and a punctured lung, hence the surgery, we also believe he suffered some brain trauma."

I nod and look to Karamatsu. "How long till we can take off the bandages around his eyes?" I ask and the doctor steps forward. "We can do that right now. I have to get a look." I nod and pat Jyushimatsu. I gesture for him to let the doctor through so he can look. He does so and the doctor cuts the bandages and pulls them off. When Karamatsu finally opened his eyes I felt my heart clench. Karamatsu gripped my hand "It's still dark. I can't see anything." He mutters and the doctor turned on a light. He gently took Karamatsu's face and brought the light to his left eye. The doctor hummed as he flashed the light into the other eye.

The doctor released Karamatsu's face and put the light away. He waved a hand in front of Karamatsu's face before shaking his head. "That's no good. Mr. Matsuno can you see anything?" He asks and Karamatsu shakes his head. I cover my mouth and think to myself.

Oh dear god. Karamatsu No.


	4. Silence turned to laughter

Post-Traumatic Visual Loss, that's what the doctor said Karamatsu had. "So he's blind?" Choromatsu asks looking at me and his brother, who looked so lost. After some discussion with the doctor we discovered that he had little to no chance in getting his sight back. The doctor left us alone, but we were silent. "y/n?" I heard Karamatsu say softly and I rush to his side. "I'm here. What is it?" I ask and he looked towards my voice.

"Did I make everyone sad?" 

Yet again my heart clenched and I was going to say something but Jyushimatsu interrupted. "We're just happy you're alright niisan!" He says walking over. He lifted Karamatsu's hand to his face. "I'm still smiling, so don't worry." He says and he was smiling but the smile was fake and he was close to tears..again. Osomatsu then walked over and I moved so he could be by Karamatsu. 

"Karamatsu...I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it. Really?" He says holding Karamatsu's hand to his face. Karamatsu turned towards Osomatsu and tried his best to look in his direction. Karamatsu wiped his older brother's tears and smiled. "I forgive you brother." 

He looked around "y/n? You still here?" I smile and walk over. "Yes, why?" He frowns and scratches his cheek with his index finger. "I'm sorry about crashing your car." I was silent. I snicker before full on laughing with happy tears in my eyes. "It's fine. I don't care about the damn car. I'm just happy you're here. Silly." I say and laugh lightly. The others slowly begun laughing with me. Even Karamatsu was laughing at his own silliness.


	5. Home

We left the hospital but Karamatsu needed stay overnight. We took an Uber because no one wanted to walk in the state we were. The ride was silent and the brothers kept asking if I was okay. I finally answered "yes, I'm okay. Just tired." They nod and Ichimatsu speaks "yeah after today I'm pretty tired too." Osomatsu chuckles

"you're always tired though." That made the others chuckle and the brothers begun talking to each other. I remained silent though once the brothers reached their spot they got out. Each of them gave me a hug before heading inside. I told the driver my address and we reached there pretty quickly. I got out and paid the guy. "You alright sweetheart? You were silent the whole way." 

"I'm fine sir. Just not..feeling well." I say and walk into the apartment complex. Once I reached my apartment I unlocked my door and walk in. I flop onto my bed and pull my pillow to my chest. I begun to cry again into the pillow. 

I was heartbroken. I saw one of my best friends completely lose his sight. I cared and loved Karamatsu so much and seeing him lose his sight hurt me. When I say I love him, I mean I'm in love with him. If you were to ask me why I would say it's because he saved me 2 years ago.

‘You are pathetic.’

My thoughts say. I cringe " oh no " I mutter. ‘This is your fault.’ I shake my head and try to stand up. ‘If you didn't let him go driving this never would have happened.’ I cover my ears.

"No! Shut up! I will not allow you to hurt me again!" I scream and collapse to my knees. In the corner of my eyes the light glistened off an X-ACTO knife on my crafting table. I stared at it and bite my quivering lip. ‘No..I can't..I promised him I wouldn't do that anymore...I can't break that promise...I just can't.’

no matter how much it hurts.


	6. Coming Home

I was awaken by knocking on my door. Looking at the clock I saw it was 2:30pm, So after I slide on an oversized hoodie, I got up to answer the door. I slowly open the door and saw the brothers. "y/n, it's time to pick up Karamatsu." Choromatsu says and I nod. I had gone to bed in yesterday's clothes so I just grab my phone and keys before heading out. "How did you get here?" I ask and Jyushimatsu answers "Choromatsu drove mom's car!" I nod "are your parents visiting?" I ask and they shake their heads. 

"Dad is unfortunately at work and Mom said she would clean up the place for Karamatsu, so he doesn't trip or anything." I nod in understanding. We finally reach the car and drove to the hospital. I was fumbling with my fingers until Todomatsu placed a hand on my hands. "Calm down. At least he's alive." I look at him and nod. He has a point. I think to myself. When Choromatsu pulled up to the hospital I jumped out of the car and rushed in.

After checking with the front I run to his room. Scanning the room numbers I stop at the sight of Karamatsu's room. I push the door open to see a nurse helping Karamatsu get dressed. I blushed seeing Karamatsu shirtless and turn around. "Sorry! I s-shouldn't have barged in!" I hear the nurse chuckle and hear Karamatsu greet me. "Hello y/n, nice to hear you again." I nod before saying a quiet yeah.

"Okay, he's all dressed you can look now." The nurse says so I turn around and smile seeing Karamatsu in his iconic blue hoodie. "Well I going complete paperwork to discharge Mr. Matsuno from here and leave you two alone." The nurse says as she walked to the door where I stood. She turned to me and whispered "you didn't have to look away, it's not look he could've seen you." I glare at her before she left. I closed the door and walk over to Karamatsu. 

"Karamatsu?" I say gaining his attention. He turns to me and smiles. "y/n, how do I look?" He asks and I look him up and down stopping at his eyes. My face dropped when I looked at his faded brown eyes. I sigh "you look good. Just missing one thing." I say and walk over to where his sunglasses were and picked them up placing them on his face. I smile and caressed his cheek. "There. Now that's better." I say and see him smile. "Thanks y/n." He says placing his hand on top of mine. He leaned in slightly but before anything could happen the door was opened by his brothers. 

"Karamatsu!" 

They shout and I jump back from him as his brothers rush over to hug him. I rub my arm up and down, wincing slightly, and Jyushimatsu noticed. Jyushimatsu held out his hand gesturing me to join the hug. I walk over and joined them in the group hug. We pull apart and together we go home.


	7. Apologies

We arrived at the brothers house and were helping Karamatsu feel his way around the house. "Karamatsu, Maybe I can find you a class to teach you how to read braille and stuff?" I suggest while walking him upstairs. He nods and slowly feels his way to their shared bedroom. He bumped into something on the ground. "What was that?" He asks and I look to see it was his guitar. "It was just your guitar." He nods "can you give it to me?" I nod and silently give him the instrument.

He surprised me by playing a small sequence of notes on the guitar. "y-you can still play?" I ask and he smiles. "But of course. I can remember where the strings are. I don't need my eyes to play good music." I sigh in relief "and here I was worried that you couldn't play anymore." I say laughing lightly. He smiles softly and hands me the guitar telling me to put it somewhere so I place against the wall beside the couch. "Y/n, I want to go back downstairs." I shot up to help him but once we reached the stairs he tapped my hand. "I want to try myself." I look at concerned. "Are you sure?" I ask but he just gently pulled away. I follow close by his side as he walked down the stairs. It was all fine until he stumbled on the last step.

He caught his balance on the wall and I was startled by him almost falling to the ground. "Heh. I did it, stumbled a bit, but I did it regardless." He said happily as stepped away from the wall. I walk him back to the living room and set him their with his mom and brothers. "I'm going outside for a sec. be right back." I mutter and walk outside. I sat down on the front step with my head in my hands. My thoughts were screaming at me:

THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!!

When I had returned back inside I got Matsuyo's attention. "Can I ask you something...in private?" I ask shyly and she nods. We both walk upstairs and go into the brothers room. "Now, what's the problem dear?" She asks closing the door. I look down and mumble. "What?" I took a deep breath and bow down to the ground "This is all my fault! This wouldn't have even happened if I hadn't let him drive." I say keeping my head down. "I'm so sorry." 

I heard her footsteps move to me before she pulled me up into a hug. "My dear. This is not your fault. None of it is. No need to apologize, I'm just grateful to have him alive." She says as she comforted me. I let out a shaky sigh and hug her back. "Matsuyo, can I stay here to help Karamatsu? Just till he gets back on his feet." I ask and she pulled back to look at me. "Of course," she paused placing her hand on my shoulder. 

"Stay as long you want. You are family after all." She says with a smile and I smile back. I couldn't thank her enough and I hugged her again. She just chuckled and rubbed my back in a calming motion. Matsuyo thought to herself: 

This girl needs just as much, maybe more, love and affection as anyone. I hope that Karamatsu can still provide her that.


	8. Kindness

\- 2 days later -

I was out shopping for snacks and other small stuff for my stay with the Matsunos. It's been two days and Karamatsu has been improving, I even got him a class to help him with his blindness. As I left the store I saw Totoko standing outside. She looked at me and smiled widely. "y/n! Hey!" She says in her shrill voice. I just walk past her. "Hey! I was talking to you!" She yells following me. "Yeah, well I don't want to talk to you." I say bitterly and she just runs to stand in my way.

"Why?! Don't you want to talk to your best friend and future idol?" 

I sneer at what she said. "First off, shut up. Secondly, you are not my friend." She looked at me surprised before asking why. I roll my eyes "okay two main reasons, one you treat the sextuplets like trash, yet they worshiped the ground you walk on since we were 10. Two, you didn't even bother to visit Karamatsu in the hospital!" I yell and she looked at me innocently. "I didn't know." I was now furious.

"Didn't know." I say coldly "Didn't know! I had Choromatsu call you multiple times and when you finally pick up you tell him you're to busy to be with, what did you call us?, Peasants!" I yell at her and she jumped. Before she could even spoke again I interrupt. 

"Until you learn to be polite and learn some kindness. I will not be speaking to you!" I yell and was about to storm off before I turn back to her. "And we called because Karamatsu was in a car accident and was blinded because of it. Not that you would care." I say with bitterness. After that I stormed off back to the Matsuno household.


	9. Struggling

When I got home I saw Karamatsu trying to feel his way around. He must've heard the door because he turned to me. "Whoever's there can you help me? I wanted to go to the bathroom and I'm having trouble finding my way." I put the bag down and after removing my shoes I rush over. I gently hook my arm with his and lead him to the bathroom upstairs. "Thank you, y/n?" I hum "yeah, how'd you know?" He smiled and rubbed my jacket. "You have a very gentle touch." I blush and was kinda happy he couldn't see it.

We reached the bathroom and I walk him in. "So..what did you need?" I ask and he blushed a bit. "It's a little embarrassing, but I wanted to take a bath. So.." he drifted off with his words and I blush in understanding. I sigh "okay. Do you need help with your clothes or no?" I ask and he stepped away. "I can do that." He says and pulls his hoodie off and I blush. Dear god, help me. I think as he undressed himself and I start the bath. 

Once I turn around Karamatsu was completely naked and I avert my eyes focusing on his eyes. I grabbed his hands and slowly lead him to the tub and setting him in, when I got an idea. "Karamatsu, I'm going to join you in the bath is that okay?" I ask and he blushed. He nodded and I quickly undress and get in behind him. I started washing his hair first and I giggle at the softness. I rinse the shampoo off and Karamatsu shook the water off his head. "Hey! Silly you shouldn't do that." I say in a playful tone. 

As I moved to wash his upper body I was nervous as his hands brushed against my bare arms. I sigh in relief as he moved to just hold one of my hands. I massaged the soap into his skin and heard him let out a shaky sigh. I rinse the soap off and pat his shoulder. "There all clean. Do you want to dry off now?" I ask and he nods. I help him out and hand him a towel as I dry myself. I then pull my clothes back on and saw Karamatsu had his clothes on except his shirt he somehow got stuck in so I pull it down for him.

"Thank you again, y/n." 

I just smile and hook my arm with his to walk back downstairs where I retrieved the bag and sat down with Karamatsu. "Hey, so I bought some cookies from the store do you want some?" I ask taking the cookies out and he nodded eagerly. I opened the container and placed one in his mouth. He took a bite and his face brightened up. He hummed and continued to eat the sweet treat. I just watched him with a content smile on my face.

Yet my mind couldn't help but focus on how much he would have to struggle from now on because of his blindness. Yet again my mind was shouting: YOUR FAULT! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!

Heh..I guess we're both struggling, Karamatsu.


	10. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter contains depression and past suicide attempts. Please don't read if this is a sensitive topic for you. It does have a happy ending to it don't worry. Enjoy ❤️

It's been one month now and the voices have gotten worse. At the moment I was alone with Karamatsu at the kotatsu table. Karamatsu was working on his braille and me. Well I was crying silently. I'm a silent cryer which works because that Karamatsu can't hear me. I don't want him to worry or have myself be a burden. So I cried silently until he spoke up. "y/n? Can I see your hand?" 

I was confused but I let him hold my hand. He looked at my hand, feeling it with his fingers. He then frowned "can I feel your arms?" He asks and my breath hitches. I shakily say no. And he looked to my voice. "...you have been crying." I flinch pulling my hand back and stood up. "No. I haven't." His face softened as he pushed himself up.

"You have. Your voice wavered when you spoke and their was wetness on your hands, not mention the abnormal silence." He says softly and took a careful step in my direction. "As for wanting to see your arm...I felt them with my fingers." That made my blood run cold. "Why would you do that again? You hurt yourself after being clean for 2 years, why? You promised me!" I flinch at the raised voice. He took a deep breath and continued. "You made a promise to me when I found you in your bathroom. I patched up your wounds and promised not tell as long as you promised not to cut again. So why now? What reason do you-" " because It's my fault!" I shout startling Karamatsu. 

"It's all my fault!" I shout again and Karamatsu moved towards my voice. "What's your fault?" He asks holding onto my shoulder. "The fact that you're blind now." I saw his face drop " I was the one who let you drive that day. You were angry, but I should've had you stay. And now you'll be forever blind and it's all my fault! Because of my stupidity the one I love so much is now blind!" I didn't even realize that I had confessed my love for him as I cried louder. I looked to the ground till I felt two strong arms pull me into an embrace. 

"This is not your fault. Don't ever ever feel like you caused this. I was the one who didn't watch where he was driving." He says rubbing small circles on my back. I clung onto him and cried into his shoulder. 

"That's it let it out. Breathe y/n breathe. I don't want to hear the one I love cry." I pulled back slightly to look at him. "Did you say l-love?" I ask and he nods. "I..I love you Karamatsu." I say and he caressed my cheek with a loving smile. "And I love you y/n l/n" he then leaned down capturing my lips in a sweet, gentle kiss. I smile into the kiss and felt a final tear leave my eye.

I could tell this was the beginning of a beautiful relationship. I was happy to finally have Karamatsu as my own.


	11. Love

I was sitting on the couch with Karamatsu laying his head on my lap. I was currently running my fingers through his hair as I drank in the peaceful silence.It felt good to calm down after what just happened. I heard the door open downstairs and 5 voices announce they're home. Karamatsu was fast asleep so I called back " I'm upstairs." 

I then heard footsteps approach up stairs and towards the bedroom. The door opened and there stood the brothers. I put a finger on my lips and shush them. They walk over and asked what happened. I just smile "Well..Karamatsu comforted my earlier and confessed his feelings. So I suppose we are a couple now. As for this, he just fell asleep after a while."

They all smiled "Wait till our parents hear. They'll be so happy." Osomatsu says and I nod before letting out a sigh. " I'm going to wait till he wakes up but...I think I'm going to go back to my apartment tonight." They look surprised. "Not tonight! At least stay till tomorrow!" Jyushimatsu exclaims causing me to shush him, but Karamatsu opened his eyes and yawned.

"Hey~ I'm guessing my brothers returned." He says with a smirk and I giggle. "Yeah, they're right here. Did you sleep well?" I ask and he nodded pecking my lips. "What were you talking about?" He asked and the brothers looked at me with pleading looks.  
"Well we were talking about me leaving" I paused before sighing. 

"Tomorrow. I'm going to head back tomorrow." I say, the boys each gave me a thumbs up and I roll my eyes. "Oh okay then. So you're staying over tonight and head home tomorrow?" He asks and I gave an affirmative hum in response. He gave a thumbs up and winked. "Sounds good." He says as he sat up.

He pulled me into a small hug and whispered "I love you y/n." I smile and snuggle closer to him mumbling out an "I love you too." 

When the parents came back I informed them I would be going back home tomorrow. The looked a disappointed so I brightened the mood by announcing that Karamatsu and I decided to start dating. Osomatsu was right, they were both overjoyed with the news.

So the rest of the day, I went out on a date with Karamatsu and we spent time together. When night came around, I was getting ready to sleep on the couch when Ichimatsu caught my attention. "You can sleep upstairs. I feel like Karamatsu would prefer to have you beside him then to have sleep down here..again." 

I shrug and follow him upstairs. The boys were changing into their pajamas, which I had done prior to coming up here, and I saw karamatsu struggling a bit with the buttons. I rushed over and helped him button the top. "Heh. Thanks y/n." He says pecking my cheek.

The brothers rolled out the futon and everyone got settled. I was between Karamatsu and Todomatsu, watching as Choromatsu turned the light off. I rolled onto my side and snuggled up to Karamatsu and felt him wrap his arms around me. Just like that we fell asleep holding each other.


	12. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Self harm and suicide attempts

I surrounded by nothing but white walls. I call out but my voice just echoed. Then I heard my name being called. I ran to it and saw a bright portal like door that I ran through. I stop when I saw where it lead. In front of me was the memory of when Karamatsu found me in the bathroom when we were 16.

"Please..you can't l-leave me. Not now! Please wake up y/n!!" A 16 year old Karamatsu cried. I had overdosed that day and man did I regret it. Paramedics then entered the room and took me away with Karamatsu following after. The last thing I heard was I loud cry from Karamatsu before everything faded away into a new scene. The one from 2 years ago.

A 22 year old me was sitting on the toilet seat with my wrists cut and still bleeding as Karamatsu cleaned and bandaged the cuts. I was shaking and whimpering while Karamatsu was silent. He sighed "I won't tell, if you promise me something." He says and past me nodded. He lunged forward pulling into a hug.

"Don't do this shit ever again..I don't want to lose you." 

Past me just nods and clings onto him crying. I looked at the scene surprised because I could see Karamatsu's grief stricken face with tears leaving his eyes. The scene was interrupted by a loud screech of tires and crash. The scene swapped again to the scene of a car crash. One of the cars..was my car. I felt my mouth drop as I rush to the car. 

I saw Karamatsu inside completely banged up. I pry the door open to get a better look. I knew this was a dream, it had to be. Still, I felt sick to my stomach. Then I heard him mumble out "y..y/n..y/n..I'm s-so sorry." He repeated that over and over. I reach out and hold the side of his face. "It's okay, I forgive you."

I start talking as if he could hear me. "And I know you'll be okay..you'll just be blind, I'll help you through that." He groaned in pain and coughed up blood. I lean forward and hug him tight. "It's okay...I'm here, y/n's here."   
I began to softly hum 'river flows in you' while hugging him close. 

As the song came to an end in my mind, I sung out the last part.  
Looking for something else that you dream  
filled your life with someone else like teardrops in your eyes.  
Who does care, what you are, while your river flows in you? 

When I finished singing the area begun to fade again. However, before that happened, I swear I felt Karamatsu hold my hand, with a smile on his face.

I was back in the white room but someone was here with me. "Oh. It's you. Kamimatsu" I say surprised. "Hello y/n. Glad to see you remember me." He says walking up to me. "What was that? It felt like a dream..but I felt Karamatsu hold my hand." I ask ultimately confused but Kamimatsu smiled. 

"It was a mixture of dream and memory. You could think of the last scene as an interactive simulation. In the last scene that Karamatsu could indeed hear you and react to your touch." He explains and I just look at him. "Why though? Why remind me of that?" I ask with my head down.

"To show what you are strong enough to survive even the worst of things. But I will say something before I go." 

I glance up to meet his yellow eyes with my e/c ones. "What?" I ask and he rested a hand on my shoulder. "your suffering is going to end very soon." with that he left and everything went dark.  
__________________________________

I shot up from the futon clutching my chest. I glance over to see the others still asleep. His final words were left in my mind and as I lied back down and hold onto my sleeping boyfriend, couldn't help but think:

What did he mean by that?


	13. Things Change

It's been a year now and I was happy to be with Karamatsu. His parents were happy to have me as a part of the family and the brothers. Well they just treated me like normal, but every now and then they acted like I was their sister. Even Totoko seemed pretty happy to see us together.

Anyway I was looking into possible ways to get Karamatsu his sight back. I was currently browsing the internet and came across an interesting article. The article was basically saying that one way to get a person to see again was a surgery but one problem. Karamatsu would need a donor to donate their eyes.

"Hey y/n? We're going to the park want to come?" I heard Choromatsu ask and I nod. Before leaving I save the article wanting to research more later. 

So all of us begun our walk to the park. I held Karamatsu's hand as we walked. As we stopped at a crosswalk I thought to myself surgery seems the most successful. The crosswalk signal turned green so we all started to cross. But we would need a donor. I don't know if anyone we know would be willing. I mean I would but- my thoughts were cut off by a loud car horn before pain wracked my body. I had been ran over by a car but when I looked up I saw Karamatsu was hit as well. 

I heard with ringing ears people yelling and screaming as I fought the pain to crawl over to Karamatsu. I was in a lot of pain by the time I reached him. I reached my fingers out to graze his face and he flinched. "Y-Y/n?" He draw out my name in pain. "Sh~ sh~ I'm here love. I'm..h..he.." I blacked out. 

I woke up again because I was in pain and I saw so many nurses and doctors working on me and "K-Karamatsu?" I turned my head to see him hooked to an oxygen mask and pretty banged up. I felt tears leave my eyes "Kara.." I reached my hand up in the air "D-Doctor..Please c-can I t-talk to the Doctor?" I whine out. 

"Dr. Yamada! Come here!" One nurse called out and said doctor took my hand "Yes y/n? What is it?" I shook as I fear the answer to my question. "I'm I gonna d-die?" I asked "We're doing the best we can but..there's little chance of your survival. That fact you are speaking now is a miracle." I nod but hiss in pain.

"R-Right." I say and thought for a second before gripping his hand. "If that's the case. And my eyes are in healthy condition right?" I ask and he nods "what are you implying?" He asks and I turn to Karamatsu "Is he gonna live?" I ask and the doctor nods. I smile with tears leaving my eyes. "Then can you do me a favor doctor?" I ask and he nods

"what is it?" 

...

-Karamatsu's POV-   
I was in pain when I woke up. A bandage covered my eyes. I chuckled at the familiar feeling on my eyes. I heard Osomatsu speak up "He is awake!" 

"Good. How are you feeling Karamatsu?" I hear the familiar voice of Dr. Yamada as he carefully sat me up. I groan in response "I'm okay but I can't imagine how y/n is." I say "I have some good news and some bad news for you Karamatsu." Dr. Yamada says "which do you want first?" He asks cutting the bandages on my eyes. 

"Bad." I say hesitantly and he sighed "unfortunately despite our valiant efforts..y/n has died..I'm so sorry." I felt my heart tear and I bit my lip. "O-Oh..and the good news?" I ask he took off my bandages and the light of the room hurt my eyes. Wait..it hurt?

I opened my eyes again and saw everyone looked surprised. "She was able to let you see again." Dr. Yamada says with a sad smile. I look around and placed one hand on my mouth and the other below one of my eyes. I started to cry not because of the overwhelming feeling of seeing the world again, but rather because of the fact that even in my girlfriend's final moments she reached out to help me. 

This was a good deed that would never be forgotten for as long as I live.


	14. An Angel's Love

Everything was dark. Everything was empty. I felt alone. I'm so scared. Where am I? Was this what death felt like? Suddenly everything was white and I was in a beautiful clouded city. But I felt empty. 

"Missing him?" A voice asked I turned to see Kamimatsu and Akumatsu. 

I ran forward and hugged Kamimatsu. "Where am I?" I ask and akumatsu answered "you died. Now you're here. Not much else to tell ya." He says getting nudged by Kamimatsu. I felt my heartbreak slightly "I don't remember dying...but I can't be dead! I have to get back to Karamatsu! He must be so alone right now! He needs me!" I shout

Kamimatsu smiles "we know. My brother was just being rude. We know he loves you dearly that taking you away isn't fair." He says placing a hand on my shoulder tilting my head up to look at him. "But I'm going to say this. I can't reverse the angel process. So when you are down there you'll keep the violet eyes and your wings, the wings I'll teach you how to hide." 

I was surprised "can you really do that?" I ask and he nods "with help from my brother over there." He says pointing to akumatsu who just rolls his eyes. I hugged Kamimatsu "thank you." 

...  
It didn't take to long to get me use to hiding my wings, only one week. Now Kamimatsu just had to bring me back to earth, a simple task really. As we descended I got a little anxious. He walked me up to the door and knocked. I was kinda relieved yet nervous to see Mrs. Matsuno answered. 

I saw her face go from sad to shocked to overjoyed. She squealed my name and hugged me. "I can't believe this! How is this even possible?!" She exclaimed and I heard the brothers rush to the door. I turn to Kamimatsu "he was the one who did it. He helped to bring me back." I say and immediately the brothers and their parents thank him and hugged me. But I noticed one missing.

"Where is Karamatsu?" I ask and Mrs. Matsuno pointed upstairs. I thanked her and made my way upstairs. I opened the door to their bedroom and saw facing away from me with his guitar in hand. He strummed a few notes before playing one of my favorite songs but also a pretty emotional song. 

I was so tempted to sing as he just played but I kept quiet and listened to him play the guitar. As he finished the song I walked closer and as he strummed the final note I went to my knees hugged him close. "I can't stand it. Seeing you so sad hurts my heart." is what I say and his breath hitches. 

He turns to face me and had a look of total surprise on his face. "Y-Y/n?" He says reaching his hand to my face. I held his hand "Yes Karamatsu." He smiles shakily and hugs me tightly, kissing all over my face, and I noticed a few tears leave his eyes. "H-How? How are you here?" 

"That would be my doing." Kamimatsu said from the doorway. "Unfortunately I can't reverse the angel process hence the violet eyes." He says and I nod standing up. "And this." I say before letting my wings out. Karamatsu's mouth went agape but he smiles. He stood up as I fly around ,doing backflips in the air, in the small room. 

I flew back down capturing Karamatsu into a kiss. I held his face in my hands and he placed his hands on the back of my neck as I flew above him.

He pulled me back down to the ground and pulls away. He tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear and smiled. "You were already my angel before. Now you are a literal angel." He says staring into my now violet hues while I stare into his new e/c ones. "It's kinda weird staring at my old eyes." I say and Karamatsu chuckled.

"Would you rather I close my eyes then." He teases and closed his eyes. I giggled and kissed him again. "Of course not, silly." He opens his eyes again and leans his forehead against mine.

Meanwhile Kamimatsu and the Matsuno family watched the couple in awe. Kamimatsu felt proud to have been able to help his brothers again and the rest were just happy to see them together again. Akumatsu was currently erasing all signs of y/n's death until it seemed as if she was always there. Now everyone was happy and a bright future awaits the happy couple.

A future both of them couldn't wait to see.


	15. Happy Ending

I was washing dishes after a pleasant dinner with my husband and our precious daughter. I smiled as I thought of all Karamatsu and I went through together to get where we are. I felt arms wrap around me and I smile.

"What you thinking about?" Karamatsu asks and I smile turning around to kiss my love. "Just thinking about all we've been through. That's all." I say and he smiles "well I should tell you that d/n is flying around her room again." He says with a smirk and I giggled walking with my husband to our daughter's room.

When we had d/n we learned she had wings when she was 4. So on top of having my violet eyes she had gained wings as well. Luckily now that she was 10 it was easier to get her down from flying. I open her door and sure enough she is flying around with a drawing in her hand. 

"D/n. Come down here sweetie." I say and she descends. "Look mommy I drew a picture!" She exclaimed showing the drawing and I was surprised. "Oh sweetie." 

"It's beautiful. What inspired you to draw this?" I ask and she smiles big "you did mommy! Your wings are so beautiful and you are so pretty! I wanted to draw an angel inspired by you!" She exclaims happily 

I smiled and let my wings flutter out. "These wings?" I ask and she was in awe. She made grabby hands so I picked her up into a hug, letting her feel my wings. "They are so soft." She says snuggling into my wings.

Karamatsu smiles and hugged the both of us. I pulled him closer and let my wings envelope the both of them. Both of them smiled up at me and I kissed their foreheads. "You are my two special people. I love both of you so much." I say hugging them tight

"I love you too mama." D/n says nuzzling into my shoulder "as do I my dear. I love you so much." Karamatsu says holding me close and kissing me. "Aw~ daddy loves mommy~" our daughter cooed and Karamatsu kissed her cheek in response. 

I'm glad I managed to have a family with the man I loved and got to have the sweetest daughter a mother could have.


End file.
